Quadrant Leap
by Dhot
Summary: A man’s desire to save his crew prompts a meeting of two of the best starships in the galaxy. Will Picard back away from duty to save the one he loves? Or will he sacrifice his affections for the sake of duty? TNG and Voyager crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Startrek: The Next Generation does not belong to me nor is there any profit being made from this story.

Summary: A man's desire to save his crew prompts a meeting of two of the best starships in the galaxy. Will Picard back away from duty to save the one he loves? Or will he sacrifice his affections for the sake of duty? TNG and Voyager crossover.

**Chapter 1**

"All hands, Battle stations!" Picard yelled. The Romulans were firing back at them.

'_We were supposed to have a peaceful negotiation. We wanted peace, not this!'_ Picard thought in alarm. Soon, the ship was racked with firepower from the Romulan ships. "Captain, shields down by 30 percent," Geordi informed him, as the ship was fired upon again.

"Ready the torpedoes, Worf. Fire!" the Captain ordered. "Sir, the Romulan ships have cloaked," Worf notified the Captain, as the torpedoes smacked into their shields.

"We're losing impulse, Sir!" Geordi shouted as the crew were jerked about like puppets on a string. "Evasive maneuvers!" the Captain ordered again.

"We have lost warp impulse," Data informed him calmly. "The warp core is leaking, Sir," he continued.

"Data, hail them," Picard said to him as the firing stopped. "They are not responding, Sir," he replied. "Open a communications line on all signals," the Captain said.

"This is the U.S.S Enterprise. Call off your attack. We have no intention for hostility. I repeat; we are not hostile!" Picard called out. He looked at Data expectantly. "Still no response, Sir," Data reported.

"Can we get a warp signature from their engines?" Picard asked Geordi. "No, Sir. They are here but they are moving very erratically. I cannot pinpoint an exact location," he informed the Captain.

"They're hailing us, Sir," Data informed. "On screen," Picard said immediately.

"What is your reason for firing on us? I thought we were here on a peaceful mission," Picard asked the Romulan, keeping his anger in check. It was as if the Romulan had never heard him. "You will be destroyed if you do notsurrender your ship to the Empire!" the Romulan's voice boomed. With that, he ended the transmission and as suddenly as the firing stopped, it started again.

They heard a scream as Ensign Black was thrown off her console by an explosion. "Sir, we're being flanked from both sides," Data said, his face an emotionless mask. "Can we escape?" Picard asked Data.

"There is no logical way that we can extricate ourselves from this trap," he said, his fingers flying over buttons on the consoles. "Unless another ship assists us, there will be no way for us to…" he started again but was stopped by a blinking from outside the ship. It looked as if a man was standing on their ship, just outside their view screen. That man blinked away and was visible again, this time in the Enterprise.

"Q!" Picard growled, with the deepest loathing in his voice. "Yes yes, Picard. It's nice to see you too," Q acknowledged, his voice filled with amusement.

"I see we have a situation," Q said as he turned back to the viewscreen. Suddenly, the moment was ruined as the Romulan ships fired on them consecutively, obviously as part of an attack strategy. "We have lost shields, Captain!" Geordi cried out.

"Emergency shields are holding," Data called out. "For the moment," he added as an afterthought.

"Aren't I always here for you, when you need me the most!" Q exclaimed, his remark tinged with sarcasm. "Go away, Q! We are busy at the moment!" Picard said, obviously not interested in the game Q was playing at. "Tut.. Tut.. I was about to offer my assistance, Picard. Now, is that any way to treat your benefactor-to-be?" Q teased.

"What help?" Picard asked immediately as the ship was racked with another round of phaser beams. "Why… I could get you out of here. I just need the word," Q remarked, the glee apparent in his voice and delight playing in his eyes. "Get us out," Picard managed to croak as he was thrown off-balance. "With pleasure, my dear man!" Q exclaimed once more and snapped his fingers.

An eerie feeling passed over the Captain as the ship became deathly still. No one dared to speak and it was quite ridiculous really. Picard noticed that Q was nowhere to be seen. "Data," Picard said finally, breaking the self-imposed silence.

"Set a course for Earth. We need to inform Starfleet of the Romulans' treachery," he continued. His mind started playing the day over again. _'What went wrong with the Romulans?'_ he thought to himself. It was very strange.

'_Why would the Romulans call for a peace meeting and then fire on us?' _his inquisitive mind questioned.

"Captain," Data's voice punched through Picard's thoughts, breaking him from his reverie. "Either we have sustained more damage than we initially thought or we are nowhere near Starfleet command," he said, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him.

"What's the problem, Data?" Riker asked this time. "Sir, it appears as if the entity called Q has brought us out of familiar territory. The stars and planets do not seem to match," Data explained.

"What does that mean?" Picard asked.

"It means, Sir, that we are no longer in the Alpha quadrant," he announced and with that the ship went still again as the crew on the bridge were shocked to silence.

"Send out emergency hails to any Starfleet ships that may be around," Picard said finally.

"I don't think that will help at all. Since we are not in the Alpha quadrant, I highly doubt that there will be any other Starfleet ships present… except us," Data explained.

"Just do it, Data," Picard said, fatigue evident in his voice. "And repair any damages that we have sustained," he added. He sat down on his chair and wondered to himself. He noticed that Riker was staring at him, as if expecting answers but he dared not look back. How could he, when he had none himself.

_A/N: I'll put up the next chapter very soon, I promise. Please do review as to how you find the chapter and any changes I should make. Thanks. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

"Captain," Tom Paris called out. Captain Janeway looked up at her pilot. "We are receiving an emergency hail," he said simply. "Source?" Janeway asked. Paris' eyes grew wide and he stuttered, "St… st… Starfleet, Sir!" Janeway stood up immediately at that. "Recheck your sensors again, Mr. Paris. You must have made a mistake," Janeway said calmly. "I have checked, Captain. Twice!" Paris replied. Janeway sighed but hope bubbled within her. "Reply," she said. "I have just sent the reply, Captain," he said. "How far away are they?" she asked. There was silence for a moment as Paris carried out her command. "No more than 20-light years away, Sir," he answered, a gleeful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Proceed only after we have received an answer. It could be a trap," she warned but her voice was cheerful.

----------

"Sir, we have received a transmission from a Starfleet vessel, approximately 20 light years away," the pilot called out. "On screen," Picard ordered. His screen blinked to life and he saw the most peculiar sight. He saw the crew of the U.S.S Voyager. Perplexed, he called out, "Captain Janeway, is that you?"

The woman on the other side of the screen blinked her eyes in surprise but she replied quickly. "Yes indeed, Picard. It is good to see you again," she said, her voice a controlled mask of excitement. "What happened to you?" he asked. "We have been trapped in the Delta quadrant ever since the Caretaker brought us here. No, the question is, what are YOU doing here?" she asked.

"Q!" Picard growled. Janeway nodded her head. "No explanations there," she answered. "We must meet," Picard stated. "It's simply been too long," he said, as he smiled. "I'll transport over," she acknowledged, her face beaming with excitement at finally encountering another Starfleet vessel.

"Captain," the pilot called out. "Captain Janeway is requesting permission to beam aboard," he continued.

Picard nodded and said, "Carry on." Riker had a look on his face. "Captain, I was thinking. Why don't we have a welcoming party for Captain Janeway? After all, we had thought that the Voyager had been destroyed. Perhaps the senior officers could gather at the transport room to greet her," he voiced out.

Picard smiled. "Make it so, Number One," he said calmly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janeway beamed aboard Enterprise. "Welcome Kathryn," Picard said, dropping the formality. "It's good to see you in the flesh, Jean-Luc. What has it been? Five years?" she said as she enveloped him in a bear-hug.

"I would like you to meet my senior officers. Commander Will Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data, Lieutenant Commander Troi, Commander La Forge and Lieutenant Worf," he introduced.

"The Chief Medical Officer is currently in Sickbay. There was an emergency with one of the ensigns," he explained.

"I am pleased to meet you all," Janeway said politely. "I'm sure it would be good for my crew to finally mix with people from Starfleet again," she continued.

"Well, why don't we proceed to my ready room? You can tell me all about your adventures on the way," he said, holding her arm. She laughed out loud and they left the transport room.

Riker's shocked expression mirrored everyone else's and he looked at Deanna. She shrugged and smiled knowingly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That is just so amazing, Kathryn!" Picard exclaimed over dinner. "You have had so many run-ins with the Borg than I can count!" he said and shook his head in disbelief.

Suddenly Janeway turned serious. "Jean-Luc, have you thought about your predicament? We're 70 years away from home," she said.

Picard sighed. "I just don't know what Q has up his sleeves. What possible reason could he have for whisking us 70,000 light-years away?" he asked rhetorically.

Janeway smiled. "Well, maybe he just wanted… two old friends to meet again," she ventured.

"It's a relief, Kathryn. It really is, that you and your crew are alive and well. Frankly, your disappearance was a tragic loss to Starfleet," he said, shaking his head in despair.

"How I miss those good old rules, Jean-Luc," she reminisced.

"We'll get home, Kathryn. We'll surely get home," he promised.

"I can only hope so," Janeway echoed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A ship from Starfleet… in the Delta quadrant," Seven questioned. When Chakotay nodded, she asked again, "But how is that possible? Has Starfleet learnt to operate the Borg conduits?"

"A rumour's going around that Q had a hand in this," he explained.

Seven nodded. "That is only logical," she said.

An awkward silence fell between them as they stood at the Astrometrics Lab. "Uh… Captain Picard has invited the crew of Voyager to Enterprise. Perhaps you'd like to go?" he asked and then added, "With me?"

Seven seemed to consider his question. She allowed a slight smile to escape her lips. "Perhaps," she echoed. "I will let you know soon," she said.

Chakotay smiled. "That is acceptable," he said, and a playful smile lingered on his visage. Seven raised an eyebrow at this. She nodded her head and Chakotay left the Astrometrics Lab.

_A/N: Well, I think you can kind of guess the pairings. YES, I'M A FAN OF CHAKOTAY/SEVEN:D :D If there are any grammatical mistakes, please do let me know and of course please review. Thanks! Oh and thank you Threehorn for reviewing the first chapter. Really appreciate it. Thanks. :D _


End file.
